1. Technical Field
This application relates to managing caches for reporting storage system information.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage systems, such as the Symmetrix™ or CLARiiON™ (also referred to herein as Clariion) family of data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. An example data storage system may include one or more data storage devices, such as those of the Symmetrix™ family, that are connected together and may be used to provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
In a common implementation, a Storage Area Network (SAN) is used to connect computing devices with a large number of storage devices. Management and modeling programs may be used to manage these complex computing environments.
Storage Management Initiative Specification (SMI-S), and Common Information Model (CIM) technologies, are widely used for managing storage devices and storage environments. CIM is described further below. The SMI-S is a standard management interface that allows different classes of hardware and software products to interoperate for monitoring and controlling resources. For example, the SMI-S permits storage management systems to identify, classify, monitor, and control physical and logical resources in a SAN. The SMI-S is based on CIM, and Web-Based Enterprise Management (WBEM) architecture. CIM is a model for describing management information, and WBEM is an architecture for using Internet technologies to manage systems and networks. The SMI-S uses CIM to define objects that represent storage entities such as Logical Unit Numbers (LUNs), disks, storage subsystems, switches, and hosts. (In many, but not all cases, the term “volume” or “logical volume” is interchangeable with the term “LUN”.) CIM also defines the associations that may or may not exist between these objects, such as a disk being associated to a storage subsystem because it physically resides in the storage subsystem.
The CIM objects mentioned above may be managed by a CIM object manager (CIMOM). A storage management software application can use a CIM client to connect to a CIMOM, to retrieve information about the storage entities that the CIMOM manages, and also to perform active configuration of the storage entities. Storage management software that uses a CIM client may be called a CIM client application. For example, SMI-S describes how a current storage LUN is mapped. A CIM server is a CIMOM and a set of CIM providers. The SMI-S describes several methods for assigning a LUN from a disk storage system to a host, or for adding a LUN to a disk storage system.
Virtual processing such as VMware is another known area that offers advantages in data processing, including in the area of apparent configuration to a user. It would be advancement in both the virtual processing and data storage arts to exploit better the respective individual capabilities for reaping more and better benefits for users in the respective fields.